


New destiel prompt

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel gets therapy, Controlling Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Devotion, First Dates, First Meetings, Getting Together, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Castiel (Supernatural), True Love, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can read the prompt inside!I feel like this could be such an emotional and beautiful story i wish i could write it but i can't. I'd be soooo happy if someone decided to write it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	New destiel prompt

Ok this is going to be looong!! hopefully at least someone will read it.

So i basically want a destiel fic involving domestic abuse (yes between dean&Cas 🙂) with Cas being the abusive one. Like being overly possessive and controlling and having anger issues so kinda a little violent sometimes.

i want the story to start with dean and Cas meeting and falling in love and like these signs of Cas being unstable are slowly shown i mean i don't want Cas to manipulate dean into anything like thinking that he deserves to be treated that way (even tho dean being dean sometimes think that) or only show his true self after they move in together or marriage. And like don't make Cas a monster i want him to truly love dean but he's just fucked up in the head and it's because of his upbringing (Naomi being his mother or also lucifer and michael as his brothers) and that this is the only way he knows and he never cared enough about someone but he wants to be good for dean and stop hurting him but of course it's not easy to change either. and honestly i find it unrealistic sometimes that in some fics he's basically raised by total assholes but somehow he's a saint lol!!

the other thing i really want is dean's complete devotion like having this intense and passionate love and not thinking about leaving Cas like it's not even an option throughout the whole fic (but not because Cas manipulates him to stay just cause he loves him) even though he's hurting both physically and emotionally sometimes but i still want him to love Cas and not like fall out of love with him. (Which actually could be another tragic fic but not what i'm going for) He just wants Cas to be okay not just for himself but for Cas too because everytime Cas hurts him he himself gets hurt too (like i want to read some scenes where cas beats dean and then like comes back to himself and regrets it and cries and begs for forgiveness) despite the whole abusive thing i still don't want Cas to be overly violent and i definitely don't want any non-con scenes and even if they have rough sex after fights i want dean to be completely on bored with it. also i want a side of protective and worried Sam and dean's friends. I want them to slowly notice Cas' behavior or like seeing dean's bruises and asking dean to break things up with Cas and dean at first tries to hide it and brushing them off and later admitting it but saying that he won't leave cas. I want the fic to be long and not rushed like somthing between 80k-150k words and i absolutely want a happy ending (not a hopeful or open one) with dean staying with Cas and loving him despite everything and Cas to be somewhat less abusive and going to therapy in the end but i don't want him to magically be great and normal and like win the best boyfriend/husband prize! like he still has a long way to go but they work things together because they love eachother and dean won't give up on him. also i don't want a history of another abusive relationship in dean's past (like a lot of fics where has one with Alistir) And i don't want it to be just angsty i want a balance between angst and hurt/comfort , fluff and smut (bottom dean only)!! I also prefer that they don't get kids at the end of the fic just marriage is fine.

(I know this is very detailed cause i have everything planned out in my head but unfortunatly i have no writting skills and english is not my native language. but i really want to read something like that cause there are so many different fics out there but i think this type of fics in destiel fandom basically don't exist (exept for some kinky a/b/o dynamics which are fun but are not the same and some fics in which dean and Cas have been abused by other people) not that it's a bad thing we all love reading about healthy relationships but also sometimes we (me at least) want something different and maybe a little out of our comfort zone. 

Okay so if anyone read this prompt and decided to write it i would be more than happy to read any works but please don't come and ask why i want this, cause i'm not saying it's okay or anything and obviously IRL people should leave this kinda relationships and it shouldn't be romanticized but it's just fiction and there are already so many unhealthy relationship dynamics in destiel fics and in almost all of them dean is the abusive one (most of the time not physically of course) and Cas is always so understanding and tolerates dean and still loves him and i always wanted some kinda reverse thing. (maybe it also has something to do with supernatural's latest episodes and the way dean treated Cas like i'm mad at him but i still want to read some destiel fics and i want sth like this Lol!!)


End file.
